


Pokemon and Good Omens? What Is This, A Crossover Episode?

by ElijahTheEmuMan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Arbok - Freeform, Aziraphale and Crowley have pokemon, Dartrix, Dog is a Rockruff, Eevee - Freeform, Eeveelutions - Freeform, Ekans - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, I cant believe i misspelled seviper, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Rockruff - Freeform, Servine - Freeform, Seviper - Freeform, Seviper Crowley, Silly, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), This is so ridiculous, rated t for fuck word, rowlet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahTheEmuMan/pseuds/ElijahTheEmuMan
Summary: Adam gives Crowley and Aziraphale baby Eevees.





	Pokemon and Good Omens? What Is This, A Crossover Episode?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly, self indulgent thing that I wrote to get out of my system because both Good Omens and Pokemon are my special interests. Enjoy!
> 
> Bonus points if you can guess my blantantly obvious favorite pPokemon oof.

Strictly speaking, Demons and Angels aren’t _supposed_ to have Pokemon. Sure, Demons could turn into Pokemon, and sometimes carried them on their heads, but that’s not the same as _catching and training_ your own like a human.

Aziraphale and Crowley, of course, are not your average Angel and Demon. Aziraphale had been catching and training Pokemon ever since humans first started doing it.

His first Pokemon was, of all things, an Ekans. He’d found it being attacked by a Pidgeotto, and Ekans look so small and sad and scared that it wasn’t a difficult decision to scare off the bird Pokemon.

Aziraphale approached carefully, not wanting to scare it. Ekans curled into itself, shaking its rattle.

“Ekanssssssss,” it hissed.

“Hello, Ekans. I’m Aziraphale.” He sat down and started rummaging through the pouches around his waist until he found a berry. “Hungry?” He said, holding the berry out.

Quick as a whip, Ekans struck, grabbing the berry in its mouth and retreating to its spot in the grass.

“There you go! Good job!” Aziraphale pulled out another berry, putting just a little bit of healing magic into it.

Ekans took this berry as well, and felt its wounds heal. It inched a little closer, eager for more food and healing.

And that’s how it went. Aziraphale kept patiently feeding Ekans berries and healing it little by little, and Ekans crept closer and closer to Aziraphale. Eventually its wounds were fully healed, and Aziraphale was out of berries, but Ekans had slithered into his lap and was looking at him with big yellow eyes.

“Ekans, would you like to come with me and be my Pokemon?” Aziraphale asked.

“Ekanssss!” Ekans said, wiggling around cheerfully. Aziraphale took that as a yes.

This was before Pokeballs, so Ekans just draped itself around Aziraphale’s neck, and off they went.

The next time he saw Crowley, Aziraphale had an Arbok slithering beside him. Crowley and Arbok had stared at each other for several minutes before either of them did anything else.

“So. An Arbok, eh? Not a uh, not a Seviper?” Crowley asked, attempting to sound neutral.

“I rescued it! I didn’t go looking for a Pokemon. Why, are you jealous, Crowley?”

Crowley had turned bright red and scowled. “No! Definitely not!” And stomped off.

That was just the beginning of Aziraphale’s life with Pokemon. Over the centuries he gained and lost many Pokemon, but he remembered every single one, and if there were a few Ghost types who seemed a bit too familiar with the bookshop, Aziraphale didn’t complain.

A few months after the Apocalypse-That-Wasn’t, he had a Dartrix. Ever since the day at the airbase, when it had evolved from Rowlet, it had been acting a lot like a human teenager. It was being moody, and spent most of its time preening. Sometimes it would stop in the middle of the bookshelves to mess with its feathers and people kept running into it.

It very much liked Crowley, which delighted Aziraphale. Crowley had no idea why, other than it was a Grass type, and Grass types were always inexplicably drawn to him.

Crowley was sitting in an armchair, arranged just right to get all the sun coming in through Aziraphale’s single clean window. Sitting was a rather loose description of what Crowley was doing, of course. He was sprawling. Curled up on top of him was Servine, and they were both dozing. Crowley was awakened by the sound of the door opening and Aziraphale excitedly greeting whoever came in.

Crowley opened an eye to see what the fuss was about, and came face to face with Dartrix, whose face was an inch from his and had been definitely watching him sleep.

“_Jesus Christ!_” Crowley yelled, and fell off the chair.

“Se_r_vine!” Servine, who had fallen off with him, protested.

Crowley stood up and waved his hands at Dartrix. “Shoo! Don’t watch people sleep!”

Dartrix just chirped and hopped onto the abandoned, and warmed, chair. Servine climbed back into the chair and curled up with Dartrix, both of them falling asleep.

“Bloody Grass types,” Crowley murmured to himself, sauntering to the front of the store.

Aziraphale turned at his approach. “Ah, Crowley, I was just about to call for you! Look who’s here!”

That’s when Crowley noticed Adam Young standing next to Aziraphale, his faithful companion Dog the Rockruff beside him. In his hands was a large box.

“Hey, Mr. Crowley. So as I was saying, my neighbor’s Vaporeon had babies, and I promised I’d help find them homes,” Adam said, gesturing to the box with his head. “These two are the only ones left.”

“No one wanted the shiny? That’s peculiar,” Aziraphale said.

“Ah, yeah. Everyone I show it to wants it, but it’s an a-, um. It’s rude,” Adam said. “I thought Mr. Crowley might want it.”

Crowley took a step closer and peered into the box. Inside were two Eevees, curled up in some blankets, asleep. Sure enough, one of them was white and had a shine to it.

“Hm. I really only do Grass types, or snakes, kid,” Crowley said, frowning.

“That’s the great thing about Eevees, dear, is that they have several different evolution possibilities. You could have it evolve into a Leafeon, if you wanted,” Aziraphale said already reaching into the box to pull out the regular Eevee.

It opened its eyes at being picked up, and when Aziraphale brought it close it immediately nuzzled into his chest. “Vee,” it purred before falling back to sleep.

Adam turned to Crowley, holding the box up expectantly. Crowley sighed, and pulled out the shiny Eevee. It was a lot smaller than its litter mate. He held it close, and it yawned and stretch, fluffing out its tail. It looked up at Crowley, then leapt up with its front paws on his chest to lick his nose.

“Guh,” Crowley said. Then it bit him.

“See? It likes you!” Adam exclaimed, tossing the box to the side.

Adam left a few minutes later with pockets full of treats that he was told to share with his friends.

Aziraphale and Crowley were in the back room with their Pokemon. Servine was chasing Dartrix, who had stolen a Pokepuff from Servine, around the room. The Eevees were sitting on the couch while Aziraphale and Crowley watched them and talked.

Aziraphale’s Eevee was quieter of the two, sitting rather primly on the couch and watching the other two Pokémon’s antics.

Crowley’s Eevee was loud for such a small creature. It kept trying to dig into the couch, or knock over its sibling, crying “Eevee! Ee, vee vee!” As it did so.

Crowley had seen Eevees and some of its evolutions before, but he had never had one. Aziraphale had had a couple offer the years, and was telling Crowley everything he knew about them. Which Crowley was only half listening to. He was watching the shiny. It was rather rude, if he thought about it. It had already ripped a hole in a pillow and pulled all the stuffing out. The normal Eevee chirped at it irritatedly, but the shiny just pounced on it before climbing inside the pillow. Yes, Crowley definitely liked this Pokemon.

“You have to be careful with Eevees, because there’s so many possibilities for them to evolve,” Aziraphale was saying. “Water, Thunder, or Fire Stones will turn them into Vaporeons, Jolteons, and Flareons. If it considers you a dear friend and evolves at night, you get an Umbreon, and during the day you get an Espeon. If it evolves in a forest near a mossy rock, it’ll be a Leafeon, which is what you’ll want to do, dear. Evolve it near an ice covered rock, it’ll be a Glaceon.”

Crowley was nodding, making sure to remember about the mossy rock.

“Now, if the Eevee knows a Fairy type move and loves you, it’ll become a Sylveon.”

“Yeah, I don’t think mine will be that,” Crowley said, watching his Eevee throw pillow stuffing at Aziraphale’s.

“Hmm, perhaps not.”

There was a crash, and they turned to see Dartrix and Servine in a pile on the floor.

“I should take Servine home. Gotta show Eevee the place too, I suppose,” Crowley said, standing up and picking up Eevee. Eevee didn’t want to leave its pillow, so he just scooped the whole thing up.

“Alright, see you tomorrow for lunch, then?” Aziraphale asked, rising to take Crowley’s hand.

Crowley blushed. This was new for both of them, but he was slowly becoming more used to being touched by Aziraphale.

“Of course, angel, I’ll be here to pick you up.”

Aziraphale beamed, then pecked Crowley quickly on the cheek.

“Right, ok, Servine, we’re going home now!” Crowley said, walking towards the door and trying to maintain his human form. Servine followed after, looking up curiously at Eevee when they got out to the street.

“Ser?” Servine inquired, pulling on Crowley’s arm to get a better look.

“Yeah, you’ve got a new pal, Servine. This is Eevee, and we have to go get some stuff for it,” Crowley said, walking to the Bentley.

Servine got in the front passenger seat, a habit that Crowley couldn’t break that drove Aziraphale nuts. Crowley put Eevee and its pillow on the seat between them, and started the car.

He hadn’t driven very far when he felt a weight on his lap, and looked down to see Eevee sitting on his legs, its front legs perched on the steering wheel.

“Ah, no, I can’t drive when you do that.” Crowley picked up Eevee and set it on the seat again.

A second later Eevee was back in his lap, but not touching the steering wheel.

“Oh, alright, if you insist.”

Eevee looked up at him and smiled. “Eevee!”

Crowley felt his heart lurch. _Fuck, that’s cute._

Eevee was very good on the drive to the Pokemart. But when they got inside, Eevee started getting into mischief. First it tried to bite the employee that came to pet it. Then it started reaching into other people’s baskets and stealing stuff they were buying. When it peed on the floor right in front of a Furfrou with a fresh hairdo, Crowley finally scooped it up and took it into a corner where no one could hear him.

“Listen here, Eevee, I don’t care if you’re rude, or mean, or cause trouble. I’m a Demon, trouble is my job. But you’re very bad at it. There’s an art to causing mischief, and you need to practice,” he admonished.

“Eevee?” Eevee tilted its head.

“It’s okay, you’re just a baby. You’re learning. Just. Follow my lead.” And then Crowley put Eevee down and sauntered to the food aisle. He looked back and saw Eevee trying to imitate his walk.

Servine was already there, holding a bag of treats. “Servine?”

Yeah, you can get those,” Crowley said, looking at the different foods available. He found a bag of Normal type Pokemon food and went to the register. The cashier was not pleased to see him.

“No, absolutely not!” The cashier said.

“What?” Crowley asked, putting the food and treats on the counter.

“We’re not serving you! Your Eevee has been causing trouble ever since you arrived!” The cashier yelled.

Crowley was about to respond when Eevee hopped onto the counter and locked eyes with the cashier.

“Vee, vee!” It said sweetly.

The cashier visibly relaxed, most of his irritation and anger melting away. “Ok, well, just don’t let it happen again.”

Crowley nodded, paid for his items, and left the store with his Pokemon. Eevee hopped into the Bentley after Servine, looking rather pleased with itself.

When they got back to Crowley’s apartment, Eevee wandered around, exploring every inch of its new home. Servine retired to its bed in the plant room.

Crowley set up some cushions and blankets in the living room for Eevee, and its bowl of food in the kitchen with Servine’s.

Eevee seemed to like its bed, and ate some of its food, and overall seemed happy.

That night, Crowley got ready for bed, and sighed as he laid down. He was almost asleep when he heard “Eevee! Eevee!” At the door. He got up and opened it, and there sat Eevee.

“Vee vee!” It cried.

“You have your own bed. Servine sleeps in its bed, you can too,” Crowley said.

“Vee!” Eevee looked at Crowley with big eyes, and Crowley felt his resolve fizzle. He sighed.

“Alright, come in.”

Crowley got back into bed, and Eevee hopped in with him, climbing onto his chest and curling up into a ball.

“Don’t get used to it, it's just for tonight.” Crowley pet its head, then fell asleep.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Several months later and Eevee was still sleeping in bed with Crowley. It also had accrued several outfits, which Crowley claimed he didn’t know the origins of.

Aziraphale and Crowley were marching through a forest with their Eevees. It was noon, and they were looking for a mossy rock. The Eevees were older and stronger, and seemed itching to evolve.

Aziraphale’s Eevee was following along on foot, but Crowley’s insisted on being carried.

“You’re spoiling it, dear,” Aziraphale said.

“It’s as spoiled as you are, angel,” Crowley retorted.

“Exactly!”

Crowley rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

“Oh, there’s the rock, dear!” Aziraphale suddenly said, grabbing Crowley’s arm.

“Perfect. Let’s battle and evolve yours first, then mine will go touch the rock and we can battle again,” Crowley said, putting Eevee down.

“Sounds like a plan!” Aziraphale said.

Now, this isn’t the Pokemon anime. No one really wants to sit read a Pokemon battle without pictures, so let's just skip to the end, shall we?

Crowley’s Eevee couldn’t stand back up after the other Eevee’s last tackle, so Aziraphale won the battle. Crowley picked up his Eevee, who looked up at him and smiled while he healed it.

“Eevee!” Aziraphale’s Eevee cried.

Aziraphale, Crowley, and Crowley’s Eevee watched expectantly.

Light burst from Eevee’s chest, shining so brightly that they couldn’t see it other than its outline, which morphed and changed. Aziraphale was bouncing on his toes in excitement. The light disappeared, and it was standing on its hind legs and a lovely shade of purple.

“Espeooooon!” It cried.

“Oh, Espeon! How splendid!” Aziraphale said, opening up his arms for Espeon to jump into.

Espeon pounced at Aziraphale, knocking him over. It was bigger now than it was as an Eevee.

“Alright, Eevee, are you ready?” Crowley asked.

Eevee nodded.

Crowley approached the rock and set Eevee on it. Eevee looked around, then sat down to lick its paw.

Crowley was about to initiate another battle, when a Caterpie crawled out of the grass. Before he could say anything, Eevee pounced off the rock and onto the Caterpie, startling it so much it evolved right to Metapod and didn’t move, its eyes following Eevee’s every movement.

Eevee wasn’t interested in the Caterpie anymore, however. It was staring up at Crowley, its eyes it and round. A tiny glow sprouted in its chest.

“That’s right, Eevee, you can do it!” Crowley said.

“Eevee!” Eevee yelled, and then exploded into light brighter than crowley had ever seen. Even with his sunglasses, he had to shield his eyes. He couldn’t even see Eevee’s outline in the light.

“Oh my!” Aziraphale cried, covering his and Espeon’s eyes from the light.

Then the light turned into sparkles, and fell to the ground like parade confetti. Crowley squinted, eyes sore from the light. He saw white and blue fur, and long waving limbs.

“Sylve! OOOOON!” It yelled, dancing around the clearing, climbing onto the rock, jumping off, kicking the Metapod.

“Crowley, dear. Your Eevee. It’s a Sylveon!” Aziraphale said in awe.

Crowley could see this. Sylveon was running in a circle, nearly screaming its name. “Why?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, confused. “Because it loves you,” he said simply.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, then looked at Sylveon.

Sylveon approached Crowley and wrapped one of its ribbons around his wrist. “Sylveee.” It said.

At the same time, Aziraphale took Crowley’s other hand and smiled at him.

All this love was too much for Crowley, and he turned into a Seviper, collapsing onto the floor and curling into a ball.

Aziraphale and Sylveon both tsked. “Dramatic ass,” Aziraphale said.

“Sylveon,” Sylveon agreed.

In a surprising feat of strength, Sylveon used its ribbons to pick up Crowley and carry him behind Aziraphale, using some of its other ribbons to annoy Espeon.

In retrospect, Crowley was glad that he didn’t need to report to Hell anymore, knowing that Sylveon would probably insist on coming. Not that he was afraid of being mocked for having a Fairy Pokemon or anything.

He was worried about [Sylveon](https://elijah-beth.tumblr.com/post/187847195631/a-doodle-of-a-sylveon-gluing-coins-to-the) getting bad ideas from Hell.


End file.
